


An Eye for These Sorts of Things

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Wheeler Dealers RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Watching Someone Work, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A sweet drabble in which Mike can't help himself when his gorgeous mechanic Edd is busy at work, bending over whilst fiddling under the bonnet, in a pair of rather tight jeans - displaying a lovely bottom! Cute and flirty.





	An Eye for These Sorts of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"What do you think?" Edd asked, his voice sounding muffled and distant as he forced his head further into the space created by the cranked-open bonnet. The car restoration at-hand was practically complete; the bodywork only needed a good wax and polish.

"Looks good from where I'm standing," Mike enthused. And it certainly _did_ \- his beloved mechanic was bent over the vehicle with his arse thrust wildly into the air - and, though China usually wore quite baggy trousers, today he was sporting a pair of light-blue figure-hugging jeans, which clung to him in _all_  of the right places. It looked pretty good  _indeed_. "Very tasty, Edward. Phwoarr," he laughed. Gave a whole new meaning to the words 'rear view' - in motoring terms, anyway.

Edd glanced back behind him, smiling, and almost hit his head on the underside of the bonnet as he slid out, "Oi, cheeky - I was _talking_ about the T-Bird."

"How do you know that I _wasn't?_ " Brewer grinned, and the tall man raised an eyebrow at him. "Make no mistake," he continued, walking towards the car and his friend, who was now leaning casually against the wing, "I know something gorgeous when I see it... And _this_ \--" he paused, standing before China and trailing a finger along his chest, from his collar to the bottom of his brightly-coloured jersey top, "-- _T-Bird_ is _particularly_ stunning." He winked at Edd and received a smirk in return. "I've got an eye for it, son - you _know_ I 'ave."


End file.
